Vampire Training: Myst Trains Riiko?
Myst had just offered to train a new Reikon Kyuuban, Riiko. "Well, it you're ready, let's go outside." This was a historic day for Shade, he didn't even make any "You hurt her, I kill you speeches." "Sure, Sensei." Riiko said as she suddenly recognized the best Reikon Kyuuban in the world. She walked out, following Myst. Shirokyu and Shade were together. "So, maybe you'll have a sister in law soon." Shirokyu said jokingly. "Shoot me now. Please. One sister is bad enough. two would kill me." Shade was only half kidding. "We have got to see this." And with that, he walked outside and pulled out two lawn chairs. Shirokyu followed Shade outside. "So, is sis good?" Shirokyu asked Shade. "So, how are we going to train?" Riiko asked as she hasn't really trained that much and that the last time she trained probably was 3 months before when she was still in Soul Society. "Shiro, pray Myst does not use Shikai. Your girlfriend would burn to a crisp." Shade knew all too well, that that short sword, the twin of his old zanpakto, held massive powers. Myst stood there and proclaimed what need to be done. "Ketsueki Butoukai. Do you know what that is?" "No, not really." Riiko said, "I've heard that somewhere. I believe Nechi-kun said it once." "Ok, do you know how to use it? If not, I'll show you." Myst was way kinder to her training partner than her brother. Shade just wings it and prays for the best. "No idea." Riiko said, feeling embarrassed as she did not know it even though she's been one for over 2 months. "Hey, I heard there are two ways of becoming a Reikon Kyuuban. I know the blood transfer way but what is the other way?" "You have so much hate, fear, and other dark emotions, and you let it consume you. That's what happened to me. You?" "Someone with pink hair and silver-blue eyes bit me. I became a RK about two months ago." Riiko said. Myst remembered that day. She needed a drink so bad, so she hunted a human, or so she thought. During a breif moment of struggle, Myst had her blood. But, what she didn't know was her lip was cut. She walked away, leaving her victim with enough blood to live, but also caused the change. "That was me. I'm sorry." "You made me into a Reikon Kyuuban?" Riiko asked Myst, surprised that she became a Reikon Kyuuban by the most powerful RK in the world. "No need to say sorry, I'm cool with it. Actually, being a RK was the best thing that happened in my life." "How could it be the best? I kill endlessly, all to get a fix of blood. I focus on criminals, but there are to many. Somedays, I get so tired that Shade cuts a major vein in his body and lets me drink untill I'm better. I'm just grateful he heals fast." "It is the best thing, aside from meeting Hitsuke and Shirokyu of course. Before I was a RK, I was just a hopeless girl who just did whatever the teacher in the Shino Academy said. After I left Soul Society, I had a purpose. After I became a RK, I became closer to my dream, to see the whole Soul Society disintegrate." Riiko said, thinking about her hopeless past. "So, you're just like those two? Shade wants to kill God Himself. He calls it Justice, I call it a Fool's errend. But, overthrowing the SS will be right. corrupt fools." Myst said. "I'm surprised God hasn't killed him for saying that." Riiko said jokingly. "Soul Society will go down soon enough, with the whole 13 Dracula when they're complete, Shade, Shirokyu, Hitsuke. Anyone else we can find." Riiko continued, focused on one thing only, seeing the SS vanish and building a new world of fairness. "Shade has a few friends he can call for help. Namely Echo Ichimaru. You think Shade's fast? Echo's faster than that. And his son is faster still." Shade heared Echo's name and flinched. She was able to read his mind after all. Myst never knew about Echo, and Shade never used his last name. This was freaky. "Echo? Thats sort of a weird name." Riiko said. Shirokyu asked Shade, "This guy named Echo is faster than you? Woah."